


When I grow up I want one just like.......

by Lisa_Kate



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Owen Strand, Big Brother TK, Fire Family, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Sweet Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kate/pseuds/Lisa_Kate
Summary: Today was parent career day at school. Rilen had been looking forward to it for weeks.What happens when Owen doesn't make it and TK finds out to late to do anything, the last thing TK ever wanted was for his little brother to have the some experiences as him but luckily there is someone willing to step up.*This was written before S02E07, so is AU after that reveal.*
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	When I grow up I want one just like.......

**Author's Note:**

> So first off. I don't hate Owen, but Owen does not come off great in this. It is not that he is a bad parent it is more that I feel he has never been able to find the line between firefighter and parent and I don't see that changing. His a big picture guy. A save the many, so much so that he misses what is in front of his face.
> 
> I also wrote this almost right after the reveal to TK but I did not like it so I sat on it and now the story is a little AU cause we know the baby ain't Owen's now. I am still not sure I like this but I have learnt that I should write then just post otherwise I never will.
> 
> All mistake are 1000% mine and I apologize for them
> 
> Finally, I did not research this properly so the rules around the firehouse protocols or how police shifts work in Texas may be and most likely are completely inaccurate. I say just roll with it. Suspending reality is half the fun....right.....
> 
> All the mistakes in here are mine

TK loved being a big brother. Sure he had not imagined it beginning when he was already in his late 20s but from the moment Rilen had been born and TK got a look at that little face he had been enamored. Rilen being born into a chaotic family with a firefighter captain for a dad and a busy lawyer for a mom, both of whom loved their job and as much as they said it was going to be different, still just like when TK was a child had their jobs as a big priority. This meant that it had been all hands on deck, even after TK had moved in with Carlos they had both been very involved with Rilen and while TK was still of the opinion both his parents could use a reminder to slow down and enjoy what had better be their last kids childhood more, they where trying and TK relished every moment he got with Rilen.

At six, Rilen was a pretty amazing kid if TK did say so himself. He had loved watching Rilen develop into a little person with his own personality and spunk, it was crazy to think Rilen was at school now. This year was the first in which the school had a career day where parents could come in and talk about their jobs. Rilen was beyond excited when he came home a few weeks ago with the volunteer slip, his dad was a FIREFIGHTER (and his hero) and that was a really cool job. When he showed TK the form he was undecided as to who he wanted to come as his brother had an awesome job as a paramedic too. He had to be reminded that only one could come as the other kids and parents had to share too, but firefighter dad won out in end, along with the promise that TK would do the next one. TK was not surprised, Rilen loved firefighters and was adamant that was what he was going to be one when he grew up (both the Strand house and his and Carlos' apartment was strewn with drawing of firefighter Rilen with his dad, brother and the crew), he had grown up surrounded by them and a regular at the fire station where he was doted on by all. The crew could not be happier that he wanted to be just like them when he grew up. The firehouse had quickly become a sure fire way to cheer the little guy up and he relished every moment he spent there (TK loved having him there too but if he had to listen to his dad tell the whole crew how TK used to love going down the pole just as much as Rilen when he was Rilen's age he would not be held responsible for his actions)

So after a two week wait the day was finally upon them. Gwyn had sent TK a video of Rilen before bed the night before, the kid was almost vibrating with excitement. It was adorable and TK was sure sleep had been no easy task. Part of TK wished he could be there to see the presentation but the crew had been rostered to work and while his Dad had been able to work his schedule to take a few hours to be at the school for presentation TK did want to ask Tommy to be one down, plus it was already established TK would be doing the next one that came along an was already waiting for it.

TK had shown the video to Carlos that morning.

"Ah, look at the face, I bet he was up at the crack of dawn with excitement, your poor mom" Carlos joked pausing to watch the video that morning as he got ready for work. 

"No doubt" TK agreed smiling at the screen, both TK and Carlos had had the pleasure of experiencing an early morning Rilen and his enthusiasm for life at 06:00 would never be matched by TK, Carlos did a better job of it with TK waking many a morning or coming home after a overnight to the two of them giggling at cartoons on the couch. 

"Dinner after work?" TK asked hopefully as Carlos grabbed his keys from bowl on the table. "Sounds good" Carlos agreed giving TK a quick kiss. "Make sure you have Rilen ring me tonight, I wanna hear all about presentation day" Carlos called backing out the door. TK agreed. 

"I hope you are ready for a long conversation because you know Rilen never runs out of things to say to you, I should not have to fight my little bro for fiance's attention". TK pouted hearing Carlos laugh out in the hallway. TK closed the door behind and rushed to get ready for his own shift

It had been a quiet day so far (not that TK dare say that word out loud) with only a few calls and lot of time at the station, TK knocked on Owens office door. Owen looked up at TK from his desk.

"Come in" he said with a smile. TK came in a perched on the side of his dads desk. 

"Got everything ready for your big presentation?" he asked looking at the desk which was littered with supplies, Owen would have to leave in the next 30 minutes or so, the B shift chief having arrived, agreeing to cover Owen for a few hours. Owen smiled.

"As ready as I can be, there are no critics like a bunch of six years old"

TK grinned at that "Nah you will be fine, we all know kids love firefighters, and Rilen will just be chuffed you are there, his super proud of his firefighter dad" 

His dad smiled "So often when I look at that kids face I am reminded of you, he looks just like you TK with those adorable bangs and big smile" Just then the bell rang.  
"Gotta go, good luck" TK grinned slapping his dad on the shoulder as he headed for the door and hightailed it for the ambulance.

The fire they had been called to was a big one, sometimes TK missed the thrill of running into a big fire, the adrenalin pumping and everything, but he loved his job as paramedic and their was a different but equal thrill to it, even if it did mean waiting back in the initial moments. When the crew arrived and TK saw the blaze he let out a breath, this call would be a while. Captain Mann had given the go ahead for Judd, Marjan, Paul and Mateo to go in and the second truck had got to work with the hoses when TK saw the first of the victims running out of the apartment building. TK approached the first woman, who was out of breath and obviously suffering smoke inhalation leading her to the triage area they had just set up. He had been at work for a while and had heard in the background Captain Mann's call for more hands on deck over the radio when he glanced up to see his Dad's battalion vehicle pull up and Owen hop out with his jacket and helmet in hand. TK could not believe. What the hell was his dad doing here. He should be at Rilen's school by now. 

He finished with his patient making sure he was holding the oxygen to his face securely and had a blanket wrapped around before heading towards his father, hardly hearing Tommy call his name from the mini triage area they had created.

"What are you doing here?' He demanded walking right up to his dad. Owen turned to him in surprise.  
"TK what..."

"You should be a the school your presentation starts in 10 minutes on the other side of town! His waiting for you!'

"TK, I know but you heard the call they needed all hands on deck, I had not left the station yet so when I heard the call I grabbed my gear and headed down, Rilen will understand, I will make it up to him."

TK could not help but just stare at his dad. He knew that Rilen probably would understand, he himself always understood when something like this happened when he was a kid, but the thing was understanding did not change the disappointment. Understanding did not make waiting for a person who was not going to show up any less heart breaking.

"You are kidding right, Cap they called for back up, that did not mean you, more crews will arrive and we would have been fine, you are not even rostered on. You planned this time off for a reason but yet here you are, you know how excited he was, how gutted he will be when no one is there" TK was right up close to his dad

Owen opened his mouth to respond looking just as worked up as TK felt even if their voices and conversation sounded normal enough.

"Guys maybe now isn't the time, I could use you over here TK' TK turned to see Tommy looking at both of them. He could see understanding in her eyes. TK shook his head heading over to Tommy.

"Maybe I could..." TK started as he reached Tommy knowing it was useless.

"Strand you are needed here you know that, plus even if you left now there is no way you would make it in time, the school is too far" Tommy said gently, understanding in her tone. TK having seen the time knew she was right. It did not make the ache in his chest hurt any less. He wanted it to be different with Rilen.

"I know, I just..." He trailed off shaking his head, there where not really any words. Tommy patted him on the back as TK went to work.

After a couple of hours the fire was under control and the victims where all out and safe. Putting out the fire was left to one of the fresher crews to have arrived and the 126 was heading back to the station. The tension between TK and his dad was still there and palpable. They had definitely missed career day and Rilen was due to finish school soon, Owen was going to pick him up as that had been the original plan for him to do the presentation and stay for the parents afternoon tea before dropping him with Gwyn to come finish the rest of his shift. 

"TK, go get your brother, we wont be going able to go any calls until we have had a chance to restock the ambulance so we are out of commission for the time being. Be back at the station as soon as you can." TK grinned at Tommy.

"You sure Cap?" TK asked already pulling out his phone. 

"Of course, I think you are what he probably needs right now."

TK turned to see his dad approaching. "I am gonna go get Rilen" TK said. Owen looked at him sadly rubbing his forehead.

"I can do it" He told TK "explain what happened'. He looked upset and the fight left TK, this was just who his dad was. The greater good just came first to him, he couldn't see past his heroism and love for the job, TK knew this about him it.

"Honestly Dad there will be a chance for that, but maybe let him have a moment." TK saw his dad consider it before conceding. "OK' he said chucking TK the keys.

"Bring our boy to the station, he can spend the afternoon with us and Buttercup, he will love it." TK couldn't argue that truth so he nodded walking towards the car.

TK would have broken a few speeding laws to get to the school if he was not driving a AFD vehicle and if he didn't have Carlos voice in his ear telling him he would never let him forget it. He arrived at the school only a few minutes after school ended. He parked the car not bothering to look around the car park and flew into the school making his way to Rilen's classroom, a lot of the parents and kids where still there mingling, TK glanced around for his little brother prepared to see is disappointed, sad little face and to smother him in all the hugs he needed.

"TK!!!!!!!" An excited voice yelled before TK felt the full force of his brothers weight crashing into his legs in excitement.TK looked down in shock to his little brothers big toothy grin and excited face. "I did not know you where going to pick me up, I can still go in the police car though, right?" Rilen looked stricken at the idea of that not happening. Police car? TK had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"Hey tiger" Came a familiar voice that always managed to make TK feel warm down to his bones. TK turned his head to see Carlos in his full perfectly tight uniformed glory standing next to a little kids table, a vacant seat to him.

"Carlos what are you..." TK did not get to finish his sentence before Rilen was tugging on his arms for his attention. TK lifted Rilen up so he could fully take in the extreme amount of words coming out of Rilen's mouth

"Carlos came for parents day when he knew Dad couldn't and he brang his police car!" Rilen exclaimed "Did you know that he has handcuffs! They are super hard to get out off but I did it because I have small hands!" Rilen shoved said small hand in TKs face as if to prove his point. Carlos was smiling next to TK looking at Rilen fondly,

"His speech was the bestest, he told us all about safety and how a policeman's job is to help keep people safe and he even let us look in his car, he turned on the siren." Rilen was talking so fast and he was legitimately bouncing in TKs grip with uncontrollable joy.

"He told so many cool stories and we all got polices badges just like his so we can be a police officer for a day, see!." TK could indeed see the sticker of a police badge proudly displayed on Rilen's chest as well as cute little police hat on his head and a quick glance around confirmed the other kids had one too.

"He was by the far best out of every parent and everyone thinks it is so cool that I am going to have a police officer as my brother when your married, when I grow up I am gonna be a police officer like Carlos!" TK quirked an eye up at that, this was the first time Rilen had been swayed away from his firefighter career. Looking up at Carlos to see a pleased smile on his face and what looked like a bit of a blush. TK grinned.

"Wow that is gold, please make sure that is the first thing you tell your dad when you see him tonight, and everyone else too" He said shaking his brother lightly in his arms and Rilen giggled in delight

'Hey Rilen, how about you finish that drawing of us because it needs to go on my desk at work pronto" Carlos said coming up and wrapping an arm around TK, putting a hand in Rilen's hair ruffling it the same way he would do to TK when he was joking with him. Rilen nodded vigorously and TK put him down watching him run back to the table and continue on what he was obviously doing before TK's arrival.

"Hey babe" Carlos smiled giving TK a quick peck, ignoring TKs stunned stare at him.

"wha....I mean what" TK was kind of lost for words "I thought you where working"

Carlos smiled "I was, I was at the station when we heard the call for back up, when I heard Owen was going I knew that meant he wouldn't be able to make it."  
"So you what, ditched work to come here?"

Carlos shot him a mock offence look "I would never, I used my lunch break, had just enough time to grab the supplies we use for our school safety programs, figured the hats and badges would win me brownine points with the kids"

"Carlos you have an hour lunch, you couldn't possibly be on your lunch break still"

"Ok so maybe I used my lunch break and Rodriguez' as well.

"Rodriguez gave you her break too?"

"She's my partner, she didn't even give it a second thought, also agreed to partner with Lowes while I was here, the woman is a literal saint."

"That is still a long time to be gone, you must have been here for a couple of hours, are you sure this is OK with your lieutenant"

"Yeah about that, babe you know that reservation next week at that restaurant you have been wanting to go to and is extremely hard to get.....?"

"Yesss....." TK drawled wondering where he was going with this.

"Right well we might need to reschedule that well as I agreed to stay back for Hicks so he can get a head start on his fishing trip in exchange for his lunch break today too, sorry babe"

"Wow, did you just apologize to me for rearranging your whole day at a drop of a hat so my little brother was not disappointed. you are a literal monster, I shall never forgive you, Carlos Reyes if we where not in a first grade classroom right now my tounge would be so far down your t...."

"OK TK" Carlos stopped him looking around as though TK had yelled it at the top of his lungs for all the kids to hear. Carlos was adorable when he got shy, which was hilarious considering the filth TK had also heard come out of it. TK grinned deviously.

"I mean it" TK said going serious for a moment "this means the world to me and to him" TK nodded over at Rilen who was working intensely on his picture his tongue legitimately sticking out in concertation "I thought this was going to be the worst day for him and you made it one of his best, you even stayed for afternoon tea"

"Well firstly you know how I feel about free cake, second I could not just leave he deserved someone here for the whole time, crime can wait a few hours and most importantly you both mean the world to me too." Carlos nudged his head against TK's fondly. TK was going to marry the shit out of this man and soon. "Honestly this was the best day for me too, I loved doing this for him and the fact that he was happy to see me when I walked in the door is everything."

"Carlos I am finished!' Carlos turned to go look at Rilen's art. TK smiled at the two of them Carlos crouched down to admire the masterpiece.

"He is something special huh? For a moment I was worried that no one would come but Rilen just lit up when he walked in the room, " Came a voice behind him. TK tuned to see Rilen's teacher Miss Roesler smiling.

"He really is" TK agreed watching as Carlos gave Rilen a big hug.

"I have something for you, that is not Rilen's first drawing since the speeches we had reflection time. I am going to hang this in the classroom with all the other parent day drawings, but I took a photocopy of it as Ihought that you might want the original." Miss Roesler held out a drawing for TK to take.

TK looked down at the drawing. It had what was obviously Rilen and Carlos in it, Carlos in his blue police uniform, a big badge on his chest. Next to him was Rilen also with a badge, they were holding hands with big smiles on both of their faces and behind them was police cruiser if the red and blue shooting out the top was to be believed, the sun was in the corner along with a blue sky. Rilen had written across the bottom but TK was unable to read it, what he could read was the teachers translation underneath it. "When I grow up I want to be a police office like my brother Carlos". TK grinned at it. Yeah he definitely wanted it.

"Thank you" He smiled at Ms Roesler.

"Your welcome, you tell your boy he is welcome back in this class anytime, the kids loved his presentation, he has a way with engaging them and question time was not long enough to get through everyone" She smiled kindly patting his hand before heading over to a little girl in pigtails and what appeared to be her mum. 

TK walked up to Carlos and Rilen "So are my two favorite boys ready to go?' He asked. Both Carlos and Rilen turned to look at him with smiles on their faces. TK took a deep breath feeling like all the air had been sucked from his chest, he had never loved Carlos more than in that moment, seeing the two most important people in the world to him smiling at him, one being the sole reason the other was smiling.

"Yeap!" Rilen replied "I am all done!" He handed Carlos a finished drawing, a glance showed a picture similar to TK's but it was of Rilen and Carlos standing by the cruiser still smiling but with the school in the background. Obviously a picture of today and in the corner was a messy love heart with Rilen's name written messily underneath. Carlos took it reverently.  
"I love it Rilen, this is going on my desk to remind me of one of my favorite days ever." He gave Rilen a big hug which was eagerly returned before Rilen ran off to grab his bag.

"I love you much Reyes" TK said as he grabbed Carlos' hand and both of them followed Rilen towards the door.

"Love you too Strand"

Carlos was the one to drive Rilen to the station in the cruiser as promised. TK didn't think he would have been able to get Rilen in his car for all the chocolate in the world. He drove behind them and smiled to see the siren turn on briefly as they pulled up to the station. Rilen jumping out the second the cruiser had stopped and bolting into the station his little police hat in his hands. Carlos got out the cruiser much slower and being left to collect Rilen's things abandoned in the front seat in his haste to get into the station. By the time Carlos and TK got into the station Rilen was already regaling the crew with his day, Buttercup prancing at his feet caught up in the obvious excitement Rilen was emitting. TK treasured the look on his Dad's and the crew face when he told them he was going to be a police officer when he grew up. Judd looked so betrayed. Marjan and Mateo where already trying to remind Rilen of all the reasons firefighters where cooler than police but Rilen would not be budged, Paul just looked endlessly amused along with Nancy who was hiding her laugh behind her hand. Tommy had her phone out and TK hoped to god she was recording this.

TK took great pleasure in putting up Rilen's drawing on the stations fridge where his Dad got a look of constipation every time he saw it and the words 'I want to be a police officer when I grow up." Serves him right TK thought after a week of it being up. He would superglue it to the fridge if he thought he could get away with it.

Two weeks after that day TK got an email from the school that Gwyn had forwarded him. It was a picture of Carlos and Rilen at career day at the front of the class with the white bpoard in the background. Rilen was wearing Carlos' actual police hat that almost covered Rilen's eyes. Carlos had Rilen in his arms and Rilen's arms where wrapped tightly around Carlos' neck both of them grinning wide. TK had the photo framed within 24 hours.

TK fucking loved that man, he did not know how he got so lucky as to have Carlos love him but he could not wait to put a ring on the man because he was never ever letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
